The Three Brothers: Outcast
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: First in a trilogy. Conrad has a dangerous secret that he's keeping from everyone, including his lover. ConYoz, YuuWolf M to be safe
1. The Crisis of the Halfbreeds

This story will focus on the relationship between our favorite brothers and each other and others. Conrad/yozak, Wolf/Yuuri of course. Also you will see interaction between Conrad and Gunter as his mentor. Before you ask, I don't know if Gwendal will have romance in here. Enjoy!

Also, for my HP fans, never fear the next chap is being proofed as you read right now, but I wanted to post this as a belated B-day present to me ^_^

**The Three Brothers**

**The Crisis of the Halfbreeds**

The dirt scratched against Wolfram's back as Yuuri landed heavily on him. The grunt was echoed by Yozak and Gwendal as Conrad and Gunter landed on them as well. The six were just catching their breath when they were yanked apart. Wolfram raised his eyes as Yuuri was yanked along with Conrad and Yozak to the other side of the prison. All six of them were bound securely. Thick ropes encircled their wrists and chests. He winced again as the Houseki stones in the walls glowed eerily. It felt like his gut was being squeezed. He glanced at Yuuri, thankful that his king was always spared this pain. He gasped for breath as the preist held up the stone to Yuuri, then Conrad in turn. He then turned to Gunter and held it up. Wolfram gritted his teeth as he pushed against eh heaviness that those blasted human stone produced in him. He needed to help Yuuri. But his first step forward brought a slap to his cheek.

"Stay down, Mazoku!" He bit his lip, determined not to cry out. He heard Yuuri shout towards him but they could do nothing for each other as they were now.

-several hours ealier-

"Yuuri!" The double black gulped as he sat up straight as his fire-y fiance stomped into the room where Gunter was reviewing the latest human alliances with him. The little villages were still settling down after that big mess some time ago and many people had developed interesting opinions about rulers after it. Yuuri had been working really hard ever since he returned from finishing school to continue his push for peace. A task that was always easier said then done. Speaking of easier said then done.

"Yuuri! Why are we holding a ball in two weeks instead of in two days! We had the decoration all planned out and everything!" Yuuri wasn't sure if his fiance was actually irritated about the ball, or just plain annoyed. Wolfram had become increasingly moody over the last few weeks. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He hoped that it was simply the blonde's natural personality needing to reassert itself for a while, but he wasn't so sure. He sighed quietly. At least he could answer the blonde's question.

"We wanted to invite the leaders of several of these villages so that, maybe they could talk and at least see that they are each in similar positions. For this to work, we needed to move the ball a few weeks." Wolfram pouted. "You can still use the same decorations, can't you?" Yuuri gave him his best innocent confused look. He had learned that Wolfram, along with Gunter, was easily swayed by this look.

Sure enough Wolfram halted slightly before giving a heavy sigh. A sight that pulled something inside Yuuri.

"Fine. It makes sense that a wimp like you would change for these petty squabblers." Yuuri cheered inside.

"I'm not a wimp!" His outrage was more for show, but it was instinctive now. Besides, the Maou couldn't just let someone get away with calling him a wimp without at least protesting. Still, Yuuri knew that if Wolfram ever decided to no longer call him that, he would probably miss it.

_Who'd have thought I'd miss being called a wimp_

He shook his head slightly and directed his attention back to Gunter, until Gwendal opened the door.

"Wolfram, you are the lead for patrol tonight, are you not?" It was token question. They all knew Gwendal wouldn't forget a patrol schedule. Anissa would more likely stop inventing than Gwendal being anything less then thorough. Wolfram straightened, his 'Yuuri' face sliding into the more practiced soldier face.

"What is it Ainue?" Gwendal turned to leave.

"We have to go over something in the village." Wolfram quick-stepped after his brother. Yuuri watched him leave at a quick gait. At the door Wolfram glanced back at Yuuri before shutting the door on his way out. The look in Wolfram's eyes in that moment was a look Yuuri had come to recognize as the soldier, not the fiance. It meant Wolfram was going to protect Shin Makoko and Yuuri as a duty. As much as the look worried and sometimes annoyed Yuuri, he couldn't help a shiver of pride in Wolfram. In moments like that, the blonde looked the maturity of his 80-some years. It was a look that garnered respect and it made Yuuri's inside swell. It was a feeling he had been exploring for some time.

After he had returned from supposedly loosing all his maryoku, he had decided to stay in Shin Makoku. Bob had arranged for his status everywhere on earth to read as studying abroad, though if anyone tried to actually find him, they would be led in a merry circle around the globe, the story was he was studying in Hokkaido. THey all thought that was an easier tale then an international, since he would be routinely showing up at home. Thus began his rein in Shin Makoku. He had learned from Gunter much, but the only person he had confided in about his plans to remain here was Conrad. His godfather was still his closest friend and he trusted him completely.

However, he wasn't about to go asking questions even close to marriage or sex to the brother of his supposed fiance. He had some tact! He had eventually asked Yozak to show him the best places in the forest to nap and escape from the random guard or teacher he might need to.

-Flashback-

He ducked under another branch to see Yozak had already dismounted. He swung himself down from Ao's back slowly, still shaky on horseback.

"Come on, Bocchan. This is a place only Captain you and I know about. It stays our secret, m'kay?" Yuuri nodded as he swung himself under the bush and into the glade. It was a small, but deep pond with a gentle patch of grass to one side. It was the perfect spot, completely isolated, and completely gossip-free.

"Ano, Yozak?"

"Hmm?" Yuuri knelt by the water as the orange head sat on a log and reclined against a tree. "What's on your mind, Bocchan?" Yuuri looked back at the spy to be sure, but he thought that Yozak was actually serious in that question. The spy held his gaze steadily, calmly easing Yuuri's queasiness about the topic.

"I had-have some questions I'd like to ask." Yozak raised an eyebrow slightly, but made no other motion towards this revelation.

"Questions you don't want to ask Lord Von Christ? Questions you don't want to ask in the castle?" His tone was light and Yuuri chuckled appreciatively.

"Both, I guess." He sighed and sat on the grass. "How do male relationships work in Shin Makoku?"

He didn't have to look at Yozak to know the spy was staring at him. He felt his ear turn red as he continued.

"When Wolfram became my fiance, Gunter mentioned that it was quite common." Yozak nodded, still a bit speechless. Yuuri shot him a raised-eyebrow look. Yozak scratched his head.

"Sorry about that Bocchan, I just never expected that question from you, or anyone, now that I think of it." Yuuri sighed, then huffed grumpily.

"Everyone here keeps forgetting that I have only known of this place and its customs under two years and I am only 16 years old. These customs everyone grew up with I have to actually learn as oppose to intuit." Yozak chuckled, halting Yuuri's minor rant.

"Aa, aa, aa, I gotchya. Easy there Bocchan." He sat up, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you changed our lives so much and you are so important to all of us, its hard to see you as actually not knowing something." Yuuri stared at him, blushing and glowing at the praise.

"Then why am I still recieving lessons from Gunter?" Yozak chuckled.

"Habit, probably. All young nobles are tutored until their crest is completed, and then some, usually. I doubt anyone but Gunter actually knows what you still don't know about us." Yuuri looked at him thoughtfully before looking back at the lake.

"About male-male relationships though. They really are similar to female, female, or female male relationships. Propose, court, engage, marry raise a family and watch them restart the cycle." Yuuri looked at the ground in front of him.

"What about children? Males can't have children." Yozak stared at him in startled silence before looking down.

"Oooh boy, Gunter skipped some things." Yuuri looked at Yozak. The spy had an oddly soft look in his eyes as he spoke next. "Yuuri-bocchan. To marry in Shin Makoku, all you need is a ceremony. To create a child, you need much more. You must have a mate." Yuuri looked at him in confusion. Yozak sighed and dragged his pack off his shoulders and started unpacking a lunch he had grabbed from the kitchen. He had had a feeling that his king had other reasons for wanting this trip.

"There are two ways I am aware of to get pregnant if you are a mazoku. You either have to use a rare drug, or you have to be able to bond your life force with your mate." Yuuri started. He listened more closely. "The life force of one sustains the other throughout the pregnancy and birth. I"m not sure how it work for girl-girl relationship, but with men, you simply inject your seed in the other's body." He smirked as Yuuri turned bright red. "If you like I can explain that part in more detail." He quipped happily. Yuuri blushed as he turned away from the spy.

"I think you should save that for Conrad!" He huffed then glanced at Yozak, who had gone pale and deathly silent. The spy pulled his hands away from the food shakily.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" His shaky breath caused a frown on Yuuri's face.

"I'm talking about your boyfriend or fiance or whatever stage you two are in." At Yozaks continued silence Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "I may not understand the cultural parts of men together, but I do know what caring for others looks like. I"m not blind." Yozak swallowed.

"H-how did you find out?" Yuuri looked at Yozak in surprise. He knew they had been keeping a lid on it, but Yozak looked like he had just swallowed a fork, pointy end first.

"Whats wrong?" Yozak shakily looked down as he breathed.

"Please, Heika. How did you find out?" Yuuri's concern grew with the change in name.

"I ran into the two of you a few weeks ago. It was when you were injured from that arrow. Gisela had stepped out and I needed to ask her something." He would never forget that moment. He had looked in to see Yozak pulled into a hug by Conrad. His godfather had been so upset. The kiss they shared had been searing, that no one could have denied their mutual affection. "What's wrong with you? I think its great!" Yozak looked at him in surprise.

"Heika, you...you are okay with it?" Yuuri frowned.

"Why would it be okay for me to be engaged to a male and not for Conrad or you?" Yozak gave him a shaky smile as he looked down and swallowed.

"You have always hated your engagement. The main reason you give is that Lord Von Benefield is male. Conrad was scared that if you found out about us that..." Yuuri frowned. Yozak took a deep breath. "You have always meant too much to him, and our relationship in this capacity is relatively young. It started shortly before Shinou's plot came out. Just after that mountain with the paranoia gas." Yuuri sighed.

"I don't hate my engagement. I'm...struggling." Yozak looked at his king as the black drew in the dirt with a stick. "In my culture I wouldn't be thinking about marriage until I turn 19 or 20. Now I've promised my hand to someone and I was barely 15. In addition, that person is my friend, most of the time. "Yozak chuckled slightly, earning a slight smile from the uncomfortable double black. "I just never knew what to do. I don't want to hurt Wolfram, but I also wasn't ready to be told that my spouse had been decided and that I could never have children because they were male." Yozak's expression cleared and sympathy set in as well as a sense of affection Yuuri was used to from the spy.

"Bocchan, first Wolfram could bare you both children if you get him pregnant at the right time of the year, only he truly knows when. Well, him and whichever healer helped him figure it out. Gisela will be able to tell you your time of the year in another three or four years." Yuuri looked like a fish as he gaped at Yozak. Yozak chuckled and continued. "Lord Von Benefield may act like a rash child, but that's simply because he's a spoiled brat." Yuuri gave him a good-hearted glare for the slight against Wolfram. Yozak grinned and continued. "Truthfully, I think his amorous nature, while definitely stemming from his personality, is also his way of protecting you from the matchmaking vultures out there. A lot of courting would have been done that first few months without your fiance dogging your steps. You would have had more then a few in your bed at night, some with some pretty powerful potions to hook their claws into you. I believe we caught two dozen potentials your first month alone. This also gave us a night guard without making you feel too crowded." Yuuri was staring at the water as a strange explosion happened in his stomach. Then he felt a familiar tug that usually was followed by Wolfram yelling at him about something. He looked around, then looked at Yozak.

"How do you know if your life force can bond?" Yozak smiled slightly.

"A bit different for everyone. Generally, you have a piece of you the other carries with them that lets you know when something important happens to them. Hurt, angry, happy, whatever." Yuuri smiled slyly.

"Do feel Conrad?" Yozak started. Yuuri's smile softened. Yozak looked strangely bashful.

"Can you keep a secret, Bocchan?" Yuuri nodded gently. "I've felt Conrad since just before Rutenburg." His quiet whisper was answered with a smile. He looked at the double black.

"You really are okay with us? You aren't mad at Conrad?" Yuuri huffed and crossed his arms.

"Of course I'm mad!" He didn't see Yozak start, pain entering his eyes as he bit his lip. "I"m irritated that you thought I would ever think less of Conrad, or you, because you were in love! Hmph!" Yozak stared at the young king. Yuuri glanced at him, irritated look still firmly in place. It fell away at the sight. The gratitude and relief on Yozak's face was painful. "I care too much for both of you, and I'm happy that you both are so happy." He hugged his knees. "I really would like you guys to share your feelings with me. Not just you two, but everyone. I know you want to protect me, but I really do want to hear what you're feeling. To share in it."

Yozak started as he gazed at the young king, realizing how lonely it must be for the only person to tell you their feelings be your confusing fiance and at the top of his lungs. Finally Yuuri sighed.

"Um, so about this slap custom. What is actually supposed to happen?" Yozak smiled slightly before he launched into the history and current use of the custom.

-End Flashback-

He was glad he had had that conversation. He turned back to Gunter and they continued the discussion at hand. In the back of his mind, though, Yuuri hoped Wolfram would be able to stop back for supper before beginning this nights patrol. He wanted to at least see that the blonde ate dinner.

000

Yuuri listened as Conrad pointed out the spots on the castle and gave interesting little stories about each. They had missed their run this morning because Conrad had felt ill when he had awoken. Yuuri wanted Gisela to take a look at him, but Conrad maintained that he had simply eaten something that didn't agree with him. Yuuri relented in the end on the condition that Conrad take him for a ride around the outskirts of the castle grounds. Conrad had agreed happily and they were busy chuckling about some trouble Wolfram had gotten into at a particularly prickly hedge when Gunter rode up to them.

"Heika, Conrad!" The two turned in their saddles to wait for the agitated adviser. "Has Gwendal contacted either of you? No one's heard from him, or Wolfram." Conrad frowned before shaking his head. Yuuri perked up, concerned. Gwendal had said they were only going to the village. Even if it had taken a while, he would have sent word so that Wolfram's men could join them.

"No one's heard from either of them. They might have just gotten caught up in what they were doing." Conrad's cheerful voice was tinged with worry slightly. Yuuri knew why. Gwendal didn't get 'caught up' in anything except his knitting.

"Let's just go look then." Yuuri knew they would protest him going, but he wheeled his horse as he spoke and took off, leaving Conrad and Gunter staring after him before urging their horses after him.

"Heika, this isn't safe." Gunter's words were predictable, as was Conrad's follow up.

"I"m sure that they are fine, Heika. It would be better to send out a troop then search, just the three of us." Though definitely more subtle, Conrad's way of convincing Yuuri to remove himself from danger was also ignored as the young black slowed his mount on the edge of the village.

Yuuri turned to tell Conrad that his name was Yuuri when he saw smoke or gas of some sort billowing behind Gunter and Conrad.

"Gunter! Conrad!" Both turned around to see what he was looking at only to start coughing. Yuuri started forward when an arm appeared around his chest and a hand with a sweet-smelling cloth came on his face. He saw Conrad and Gunter sway, then pour off their horses as they succumbed to the gas. Then the whole world darkened.

-Present-

Yuuri watched in confusion as the crystal glowed for Conrad and went dark for Gunter. It flickered a bit in front of him, before deciding to turn on, though dimmer then with Conrad.

"That one gets tossed back in there. Grab the brown haired one along with the orange top." The soldier off to one side was giving orders. One of his comrades turned to him.

"What about that one?" He was pointing to Yuuri. The priest in charge glanced at Yuuri in thought.

"Him too, we'll save all we can." Yuuri was pulled roughly to his feet and made to walk after Conrad and Yozak, the latter of which was watching the former in concern. Conrad hadn't wakened fully yet.

They found themselves in a clearing of a sort. There were three long cages, almost aisles. One all sides burned a fire with blood red smoke. It gave Yuuri the shivers. He was jerked back when Conrad lurched next to him. He went to his godfather as the brunnette threw-up on the ground.

"Conrad! Conrad, are you alright?" Yozak was trying to kneel next to his captain but his guard had too firm a hold on him. Yuuri could see that Yozak wasn't going to stay still much longer, unless Conrad got better. The guard with Conrad was joined by another guard and a priest. The priest placed a hand on Conrad's forehead while gently bathing his face with a cool cloth. Slowly color returned to the halflings face and his breathing slowed some. Yuuri relaxed some when he saw that Conrad was all right. Yozak continued to watch, tense. Eventually they got Conrad back to his feet and guided him to the center of the long cages. He swayed unsteadily, but stayed upright. He looked slightly green, but Yuuri didn't say anything.

They were further stunned when at the other end of the cages appeared their comrades.

Wolfram was bound to the solid wooden wall at the other end of the cage in front of Yuuri. Conrad gave his teacher a concerned look as he finally got a handle on his balance. Yozak raised his eyebrow at his commander several meters away, before turning his attention to Conrad in the next cage. The captives were restrained in the center of the thick wood wall, unable to move in any direction. They all pulled their attention over as a man came forward on a stone pedestal. He was a very well-, though simply, dressed individual.

"You have been brought here by fate. Each of you will have a chance to shed this wretched half-breed taint." Conrad winced slightly, as did Wolfram, though it went unnoticed by all. Yuuri simply looked confused as Yozak gazed at the figure with mistrust. "It is not the fault of the children that their human parents were victims. Victims of a emotionally damaging and condemning rape! We shall take away that which is the evil the Mazoku parent thrust upon your parent and you!" Conrad was looking as awake as ever and slightly white. Yozak's face a slide more bland, but still held mistrust. Yuuri, however was most upset.

"My father did not rape my mother!" Everyone looked at Yuuri at this outburst. The priest sighed before continuing.

"You will see in your hand a dagger. We have bound your evil side to the evil in front of you. Kill them and break yourself free!" Yuuri looked down and indeed, he had been freed, though still in the cage and had a small dagger in his hand. Yozak and Conrad found themselves in a similar situation. The people around them began to drum and the blood red smoke thickened until everything was tainted in a red haze. Yuuri waved his hand, trying to clear the air. He looked sidewise to see something that froze his heart in place.

Both Conrad and Yozak had moved forward with the dagger in hand and were only a few meters from their respective captive.

"Conrad! CONRAD!" Gunter pulled against his restraints as his pupil came towards him, a blank look in his face. Yuuri looked at Conrad. Although he didn't respond, he did stop at the sound of Gunter's voice.

"You will use the anger at the injustice you have suffered to kill them!" Yuuri looked up at the priest and an idea occurred to him.

"Conrad, what do you see?" The others looked at him in confusion, but Yuuri though maybe understood. When this had started he felt anger as Wolfram's words from when they first met ran through his head. Wolfram's scorn over his mother, a woman that Wolfram had never even met. He had shaken his head to clear it, but while he only had one bad memory, that wasn't true for Yozak and Conrad. Since this has to do with being half human, he figured they were using related dreams.

Conrad panted as he shook his head.

"Gunter?..." Gunter looked at him. He saw him shake his head, as if to shake the images and voices away. Gunter inhaled slightly as his pupil faltered in his forward gait. Conrad was panting hard, barely a swords reach away from the bound adviser. He squinted then brought his hands up to his head.

"Matte..." Gunter looked at Conrad in confusion as the brunnette swayed slightly before shaking his head again.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Conrad's outburst echoed as he panted and leaned against the side of the cage and looked at his teacher tiredly. He could still remember the voices, but they were no longer overcoming the present. They didn't matter any more. They never did.

_How could Hieka marry and human and have that thing!_

_Do not call me Ainue! Never call me Ainue!_

_How could you! Just stay away from me Halfbreed!_

_They will turn against us. Halfbreeds can't be trusted._

_We have to prove that you are loyal._

_Humans and demons can never coexist!_

He shook his head again as he looked up at his teacher before movement to his side caught his eye. Yozak was still advancing on Gwendal.

"Yozak!" Gunter looked to the side and saw that Yozak had the dagger raised in front of Gwendal.

"Gwendal!" Yozak wavered. Conrad surged in his direction, halted by the side of the cage.

"Yozak, don't listen to them! They were wrong! They've always been wrong! Yozak!" The orange-top halted and swayed as he tried to pull himself away from the agony of his childhood. A child hood even Conrad didn't know the full extent of.

"Conrad..." Conrad heard the muttered word and surged again.

"Think! Yozak! Why are you in Shin Makoku? Why do you follow Heika? Think Yozak! Who is right? Them or us?" Gwendal and Gunter were both watching Conrad now as the brunnette spoke of a pain he had never before given any hint to, as he tried to save the life of his half-brother. Gunter, who had guessed at this pain was looking at Gwendal in frightened concern. Gwendal had looked at his half brother in surprise. He had been so sure that Conrad disliked him after he had commanded to never be called Ainue by the brunette again. He wanted Conrad to stop reminding people they were related so that they would give his brother a chance. So they would stop blaming his connections with the commander for his success. He looked at Yozak to see the blue eye widen in recognition at Conrad's voice. Yozak sighed and plunged the knife down.

Gwendal gasped silently as the dagger sunk into the wood barely a hand breadth from his face. Yozak was leaning against it, over Gwendal, panting.

"Sorry about scaring you, Commander." Gwendal saw the pain in Yozak's eyes as he panted next the bound man. Gwendal wasn't given the chance to respond.

"The halfbreeds were not strong enough to overcome the seductive power of evil. We must assist them!" He looked at the cages. "Stand away from the Mazoku and you shall be free!"

They didn't have much time to ponder this as a thick log was set on each cage. It was placed so that when released it would swing into the cage and smash into the captives' neck, killing them. Yuuri didn't even think as he saw the hands release the log. He wasn't actually too close to Wolfram, but he would make it! He had to!

Wolfram looked up in horror as Yuuri appeared in front of him only to be slammed into from the back.

"YUURI!" Wolfram wrenched against his bonds as Yuuri swayed but stayed upright in front of Wolfram as the log returned from its swing. The second crash was harder then the first but Yuuri braced his hands on either side of Wolfram and kept all pressure off of the fire-user. "Yuuri! Move!" Yuuri looked at him with a soft smile. He leaned forward in a faint and whispered in Wolframs ear seconds before the changes took him.

Yozak sighed as the beam came forward. He looked at Gwendal.

"Consider this my apology for scaring yo-." He grunted as the log slammed into him. He was able to keep it off of Gwendal, barely. He heard those ribs crack as it swung away.

Gwendal's breath caught in his throat as Yozak's head jerked back with the force of this last blow. The orange top had been under him since Rutenburg and he had been one of the most useful people Gwendal had come to rely on. More then that, Gwendal had suspected for a while now that Yozak and Conrad truly cared for each other beyond friendship, even beyond a bond of mating. If they ever did get together, he would have to make sure no one messed with them. That being said, although he had a great deal of respect for the spy, he really knew very little about him. The reverse was also true, though the spy, being who and what he was, probably knew more about Gwendal that he might guess. They had never simply talked. In fact, Gwendal was sure that the respect and care the halfling always showed him was due entirely to his relationship with Conrad. Yet, Yozak was risking his life to save him here.

Conrad jerked forward and had enough time to turn into the log such that it actually caught his shoulder instead of his back. Gunter gasped.

"Conrad! Don't, you'll lose your sword arm! Move!" Gunter pulled at his restraints as the boy he had practically adopted just gave him that damn soft smile of his and braced himself for another blow to the shoulder. Conrad knew the consequences of what he was doing. He also knew the consequences of moving aside. He couldn't live with that. Gunter had been the first grown-up that had helped him after his father's death. He had taught him so many things. Not just in Military, but in life. Things about courage, and strength, hope and vulnerability. If not for Gunter, he never would have survived Rutenburg or Big Shimara or Shinou or any of it. Gunter never knew what his life and presence meant to the younger man. Conrad would do nearly anything for the man.

The world erupted as Yuuri's power roared. It blew the priests, the soldier, even the cages away. As the breeze calmed down Conrad and Yozak took that moment to cut Gunter and Gwendal free. It was a good thing the two older Mazoku were quick on their feet, because both halflings swayed afterwards. Gwendal had an arm under Yozak's shoulder and was assisting the spy to stand as he resisted the effects of the houseki in the area, though the thick layer of Maryoku Yuuri was laying down helped. Gunter rushed forward with a cry of distress as Conrad's legs gave way under him.

"Conrad! Hang in there! Conrad!" His frantic yelling must have caught Yuuri's attention because a great blue watery dragon appeared around them. They were engulfed and flown away. Wolfram, whose bonds had practically disintegrated when Yuuri had changed, crawled up to his fiance in concern. Even Yuuri was using too much, especially after being drugged. He saw Yuuri sway slightly.

"Yuuri!"


	2. Crisis of the Blind

**Crisis of the Blind**

"Yuuri!"

The dragon disappeared as the young maou fainted backwards. Thankfully they had landed first. In fact, they were sure Yuuri had kept himself conscious by sheer will until they had landed safely in front of the medical tent Gisela had set up outside a nearby village. She was treating the results of a landslide when the royal entourage had landed in front of her.

She rushed over and checked Yuuri. After seeing that he had fainted, she relaxed some and noted his broken ribs. She glanced over the others. Yozak's ribs looked to be in a similar state as Yuuri's. Then her eyes landed on Conrad. She cursed inwardly and order the technicians to help them all into the tent. She came forward and took Conrad personally. He was the biggest danger right now. He wasn't even aware enough to protest her seeing him before Yuuri, which told her just how much pain he was in.

She got him settled and started on the undressing part of the exercise before she returned to the main tent to retrieve a few minor supplies and make sure everything else was running smoothly. She was bombarded with questions about Conrad the second she entered but she ignored them as she noted that the three Mazoku were being treated for houseki exposure and minor bruising. Yuuri's and Yozak's ribs were being seen to. She went to leave when her fathers arm caught her.

"Daughter, please, what is wrong with Conrad?" She looked at him.

"That is something you need to ask the captain himself." Her tone, while light as she spoke to her father, was firm. He had asked for her silence and she would give it as long as she could. She glanced at Yozak but continued her way out of the tent.

000

Conrad sighed tiredly as Gisela finished her healing.

"You're all right. Your arm was a close thing. Another hit and it probably would have splintered it, but it was the correct area to direct the damage." By now Conrad had explained most of the situation to Gisela. The young healer had winced in sympathy with the group.

"You are off duty until this is over, though. No unsupervised sparring. Absolutely no missions and minimal exercise." Conrad sighed. He had known this was coming. Still, he hadn't decided what to do next. Gisela smiled softly at the young man. They could almost be siblings, being adopted by the same person, although Conrad was never officially Gunter's charge. "You should tell them." Conrad looked up at her in fear.

"NO!" He gathered himself. "No, I cannot." Gisela huffed in frustration.

"At least tell Yozak!" Conrad shook his head.

"I will not put this type of burden on him." His voice was firm, though she could sense a slight tremble in him. He was scared. She sighed.

"Either you tell them, or deal with their annoyance when they find out in a few weeks."

000

Yuuri looked at Yozak in confusion before thanking the medic who had bandaged his ribs. Wolfram was still recovering from his reaction to the houseki.

"Yozak?" The spy looked at the boy wearily. These days he had a healthy fear of Yuuri's questions when they were in public. In private he wasn't particularly shy, but in public he definitely like to remain outside the center of attention. "How does someone feel when they are pregnant?" Yozak nearly fell off his cot. Leave it to Yuuri.

"W-what?" Yuuri shrugged.

"You said that those with strong Maryoku could sense a pregnancy. How does it feel?" Yozak just looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Like there are two people in the place of one. Why are you asking this now?" Yozak caught up to his thoughts and asked the important question. Yuuri shrugged, but before he could answer Wolfram appeared and started shouting at him. He was sufficiently distracted at that point.

Yozak looked up to see Gisela return from treating Conrad. He got to her just as Gunter and Gwendal. She held up her hands to fend off the questions of whether he was all right. After giving her instructions on the restrictions she was placing on Conrad she told them that he would get one visitor at a time. She looked at Yozak pointedly. Briefly he wondered what else she knew, before dismissing the thought.

They had kept there relationship a secret so that they would not be separated, or used against each other. He didn't fear either of these from Gisela. Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram he wasn't as sure about, but not from Gisela.

The healer pointed to him.

"Yozak will go. He is to not move around yet anyway and this will keep him out of trouble. Besides, Lord Von Voltaire and you, father need to contact Anissa and Lady Cheri and tell them what has happened." They bowed to her wishes as Yozak slipped out of the tent.

000

"You should know better then to expend that much energy in human lands!" Wolfram's voice echoed in Yuuri's head as his ears rang. Wolfram saw his wince and tried to tone it down a bit, but he had been so scared.

_Koi-hanaki_ that word Yuuri had whispered in his ear just before his power had exploded. He didn't know what it meant. It was a word from Yuuri's world, but he didn't recognize it as any of the small amount he had picked up on. All he knew is that it was a word Yuuri had been saying in his sleep for a few nights now and he really wanted to know why. That however was shoved to the back of his mind when Yuuri became desperately close to using his life force. It had badly frightened the young fire-user.

He stopped his rant abruptly when Yuuri swayed, face white. Wolfram snapped his mouth shut and gripped him before the double black sank to the ground. He gritted his teeth and helped Yuuri over to the cot nearby. Then, after making sure his fiance would stay put, he went to get them both some water.

"He's a little enthusiastic." Yuuri looked up at Gisela, tiredly. He smiled.

"I know. I wouldn't have him any other way. Though a little quieter would be nice when I have this headache. How is Conrad?" Gisela smiled.

"He is recovering. He will fine again soon. He didn't permanently damage himself. You on the other hand." Yuuri ducked his head at her tone. "It would easier on you to simply use up all your energy than to get hurt and then use up all your energy, Heika." Yuuri looked down.

"I know. I wasn't thinking very straight." Gisela looked at him.

"With that much power you need to be thinking straight. You could seriously hurt someone!" Yuuri nodded miserably.

"Usually, I keep control now. That's the first time its gotten away from me in months." Gisela nodded.

"I know. Do you know why?" Yuuri muttered under him breath. She leaned forward.

"Heika?" Yuuri looked ashamed of himself.

"Wolfram was also in danger." Gisela stared at the young man, seeing not a leader, but a teenager with doubts about his relationship. "Usually Wolfram's next to me yelling and watching. Its not that I don't care for everyone, but when He's involved I just snap sometimes." Gisela smiled slightly.

"Have you told him?" Yuuri shook his head.

"Its hard enough right now to keep him platonic. I"m not ready to get more physical. I don't need to encourage him." Gisela raised her eyebrows at this. She was about to continue when she saw the person behind Yuuri. The double black turned in alarm from the look on her face and froze. He felt his stomach drop to his feet then out from under him.

"Wolfram..."

000

Conrad sighed as he tried to think of what was best in this situation. Yozak poked his head in.

"Captain, how're you feeling?" Conrad looked up at the spy. How would he react? Yozak saw the look of confused desperation and secured the tent flap behind him.

"Conrad?" He reached out for his lover. Conrad looked down hesitantly. Yozak placed a hand on his shoulder and waited. Conrad leaned against it. Yozak took the invitation and sat down on the cot next to him, sliding his arm across the brunnette's shoulders. All of a sudden the world seemed to come down on Conrad as he leaned against Yozak's chest. Yozak felt the muffled hiccups that were as close to sobs that his lover would make in anyone's presence, even his. He held the brunnette securely, wishing, not for the first time, that they both had less need for secrets.

Then again they seemed to have a knack for figuring them out.

-Flashback (Episode 65)-

They had just gotten over their trip to Mount Makadira. Conrad and Yozak were staring out at the three maids walking along, happy again.

"I"m so disgusted with myself. I didn't even realized I had been effected by the miasma." He had been beating himself up over that for a while now. He had actually pointed his sword at Conrad. He had meant it! How could he?

"Despite that you saved me." Yozak looked up at Conrad. Part of him froze at hearing that. "Even though you supposedly didn't trust me." Conrad's gentle smile brought a lump in Yozak's throat. He knew exactly why he had saved the other man. Even when he didn't trust him, he loved him. Not just the romantic love, but a pure love that was started when they were both children. The kind that begins with companionship, nurtured by laughter, tested by diversity, buffered by understanding, honed by isolation and deepened by trust. He loved Conrad. And now that they were old enough, he found that he was also in love with Conrad.

And he would never tell him that. Conrad deserved better then a halfbreed orphan with no past. Yozak swallowed his feelings with a quick effort before pushing off of the wall.

"Don't be so concieted." Conrad surprised look was funny as Yozak felt himself swallow a hysterical laughter as he once again pushed them back towards friendship grounds. " 'I'm so loved' " His joking voice drew a chuckle from the other as they walked down the hall way.

Later that night found Yozak out in the stables sitting in the hay. He was sewing some gloves as he stewed in a quick, infrequent bout of self-pity. He winced as he stuck himself with the needle for the tenth time in so many stitches. Finally he sighed and put down the project and leaned back against the stall. Suddenly he punched the ground. Hard.

He chuckled as he withdrew his hand to see some blood on his knuckles.

"Well, that was silly. Now I've marred my skin further." He felt that hysterical laughter bubble up quietly and let it come this time, until he felt tears run down his face.

"I'm so stupid. How could I? I pointed my sword at him. It didn't matter that I wouldn't have killed him. I pointed my sword at him!" He slammed his fists down on the floor again. His ragged breathing haunted the stables as his sobs came now. "How could I?" HIs voice had sunk down into sobs. "How could I even think of not trusting the person I love." He curled in on himself. His sobs slowed to breathy hitches.

"I"ll never deserve to be by his side." His mutter allowed him to regain control as he sucked in a breath of air. He sighed and picked up the gloves he had almost finished.

"Well, That's enough of that. No getting down. Up to get back to your room where you can disappear for a few hours." It lacked his normal energy, but at least it sounded half bright. He sighed and made a mental note to stop on his way out to wash his face. He patted his horse and Conrad's horse as he stepped out of the stable. He looked up at the entrance to see the one person in the entire world he wished he didn't see that moment.

Conrad...

-Pause Flashback-

Yozak smiled softly at the memory of one of his worst failures. What kind of spy gets snuck up on in his own home? He looked down at Conrad, who had fallen asleep.

"It was a mess wasn't it?" He leaned back comfortably.

Quite a mess

-Continue Flashback-

Never in his life had Yozak wanted to disappear as much as he did that instant. He did something he hadn't done since his parents' death. He turned to run.

Conrad was quicker though. He caught his wrist and pulled him back. They both crashed into the wall of the stable. Conrad's horse looked them over, but decided his food was more interesting he left them alone.

Yozak grunted when his back came in contact with the wall. He refused to look up as Conrad held him there by the shoulders. Conrad's panting gave way to his question.

"Is it true?" Yozak's breath hitched in fear. He pulled up his famous sense of humor and looked up to laugh it off until he saw Conrad's eyes. So intense. He felt tears start to form again, to his shame. Conrad leaned closer. "Are you in love with me."

Yozak couldn't find his voice as he nodded slightly. He felt a tremor crawl up his back. Conrad softened his hands on the orange top's shoulders. That act broke the dam.

"Its okay! I won't act on it. Please ignore it, Captain. Its okay-" He couldn't go on. His mouth was occupied. Conrad had covered his mouth with his own. Yozaks surprise had given him access to his mouth as he explored the hot, wet cavern. Yozak wanted to say something, anything, but all that came out was a moan. Conrad pressed his chest closer as Yozak's arms came up and cradled the brunnette's head of their own volition. He let his tongue brush timidly into Conrad's mouth. A moan from his partner gave him courage and he explored the cavern gently.

Eventually, they had to pull apart. Panting, Yozak looked at Conrad in confusion. Conrad was watching him.

"Why did you do that?" Yozak's question seemed to startle Conrad. Brown eyes widened and Yozak found his face captured by a hand on his chin.

"Hopefully for the same reason you responded." Yozak's eyes widened.

"Captain..I-"

"Conrad." Yozak looked at him. His brown eyes were firm. "Yozak when we are alone, please call me by my name."

-End Flashback-

That kiss had been the last moment they had for a few hours as Lord Brat came in for his riding gloves that he had left with his tack. Then he had talked to Conrad about Yuuri all the way back to the castle. Yozak had faded into the shadows behind them. It wasn't until he saw Conrad safely to his room, and he was contemplating disappearing into his when the brunnette called out to him.

-Continue Flashback-

"Yozak." Conrad's soft voice washed over him. "Won't you come in for a drink?" A drink? Yozak wasn't sure his captain wasn't already drunk. Even if he had been acting in complete control of himself, which Yozak was sure he hadn't, he thought alcohol wasn't a good idea with all these strange things tonight.

Still, Yozak wouldn't mind being near his best friend a little longer tonight.

Conrad turned around as the spy entered the room and gently closed the door. He had taken barely two steps when Conrad had shoved him against the door. Yozak felt his blood scream at the searing kiss his captain was planting on him. He felt the hard wood behind him and the strong chest in front of him. His placed his hands on Conrad's shoulders and pulled him closer. Yozak moaned into the hot mouth as the other's hands started to move. They settled on his shoulders and then his sides. They flitted to his butt, but returned to his side.

Yozak finally let his own hands wander, pleased at the moans he was drawing. Desperate, though they were, he could hear a tone of hesitation as well. Pulling back to catch his breath he actually looked at his partner. Conrad's eyes were stark, clouded in lust, but weary as well. Gently, he reached down and picked up the other's hand by the wrist. He felt a tremble and when he looked back at those brown eyes, he saw the fear again.

Conrad only met his gaze for a moment before diving in for another harsh kiss. One Yozak didn't let land.

"No. Shhhh" He cradled Conrad's face in his hands and gently glided his lips across the other's. Yozak had been with a few partners in his stints around the world. None of them had ever gone anywhere, though a few had meant something. None of them had meant as much as this man here. However, Yozak had been with a frightened person before as well. Well, frightened virgin, actually. While he doubted he would live to see the day he admitted his friend was frightened, he could recognize being timid.

Conrad held himself still as Yozak gently swept his lips over the other's. eventually he coaxed Conrad into the gentle caress of his tongue. He felt Conrad falter in his footing, and it was enough for him to direct the two of them towards the bed. His gentle pressure had Conrad moving until his knees met the bed. It was good timing, because Conrad, or rather Conrad's legs, decided that was the end of standing for a while. Yozak caught him, grinning at the other. Conrad's expression was at half mast. It was so cute, that Yozak just had to pec him on his cheek again. He moved until he was over Conrad and still gently coaxing the other into the open.

When he broke this kiss, Conrad's breathing had speed up nicely. The halfling was flushed as he looked up at the spy. Yozak gathered him close, pulling him into a fierce and devoted hug.

"We can go slow. We have time."

-End Flashback-

Yozak sighed. It had taken a while to settle into the relationship. Especially since no one could know, but they seemed to have settle nicely. So what was wrong now?


	3. The Crisis of the New

****So this will be the last chapter in this story and look for the second in this trilogy soon.

**The Crisis of the New**

Yuuri stood up quickly at the sight of Wolfram's blank face. He spun, trying to think of what to do. He hadn't planned to tell Wolfram yet. Not until he understood if it was real and lasting. He didn't want to hurt the blonde...again.

Unfortunately, as he stood and spun, the world kept spinning. With a pained groan, his legs went limp and Wolfram dashed forward, astonishment at the previous statement forgotten.

"Yuuri!" The fire-user's yelp drew Gwendal's and Gunter's attention. Yuuri was busy trying to breath to care. Wolfram looked at his fiance in fear as his breathing went ragged. His eyes were clenched shut in effort as he panted. Gisela placed a hand on his forehead.

"Place him on the cot." Wolfram stared at her a moment, before his brain kicked back in and carefully turned Yuuri over in his arms and set him on the cot. He moved to get out of the healer's way when he noticed the death grip Yuuri had on his hand.

"Yuuri..." He clasped the pale hand tightly in assurance, he wouldn't go anywhere until Yuuri wanted him to. Gisela examined her king as Gwendal and Gunter watched. She sighed.

"Its alright. He finally collapsed, that's all." Wolfram's gaze darted to her but it was Gunter who spoke.

"That's all? Why is him collapsing a good thing? Heika-a-a-a-" Wolfram would have rolled his eyes if he weren't so intent on the answer. Gisela sighed as she rose.

"He was using his life to power that dragon. He should have collapsed as soon as he let the spell go, but he kept going. Now he can heal." She smiled in satisfaction. She stood. "I need to check on Conrad." Gwendal and Gunter nodded. Wolfram wasn't paying attention anymore. He simply looked at the unconscious black in front of him.

"Yuuri..."

000

Yozak looked up when Gisela entered. He had moved to the side chair, in case someone else came along. She looked at him and smiled softly. She went over to Conrad and placed a hand on his wrist for a pulse. Frowning she leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Gisela?" Yozak had risen when he saw the concerned look. He barely stayed this side of panic when she swore as bad as a sergeant she was nicknamed.

"He didn't tell you what was going on, did he?" Yozak looked at her, startled, before shaking his head.

"We actually didn't talk much before Captain konked out on me." Gisela swore.

"Conrad, you idiot!" She looked at Yozak in desperation. "His life is draining away!" Yozak felt the world swallow in behind him and a slight ringing took residence in his ears.

"W-what?" He couldn't have heard her right. She growled under her breath as she started a spell.

"Can you bond?" Yozak looked at her in concerned confusion, before nodding. It seemed nearly every time he turned around someone new knew about their relationship. He placed his hand in his love's and then another on his chest and closed his eyes.

He went to the place in himself that was Conrad. It was the little piece of the brunnette he held on to and used that to connect to the piece of himself he had given the halfling. Gently he started feeding the light that he saw was Conrad.

Gisela sighed in relief when she saw Conrad take in a deep breath, then another. Honestly, she had the most annoying patients today.

Slowly, Conrad opened his eyes. He saw the emeralde eyes of the healer, then the crystal blue of his lover. His head was ringing slightly, but he was able to make out most of what Gisela was saying.

"Conrad! You need to tell him. I told you before. It takes two!" Conrad gulped at her tone.

"I thought I had more time." His reply was weak, but Yozak didn't know if that was due to his fatigue or to the fact that it was Gisela scolding him. The only person who was scarier when scolding was their little king.

"You did. But then you became injured. You are out of time." She huffed "I'm going to go and tell the others you're all right. Tell Him!" Conrad and Yozak watched as she disappeared out of the tent. Yozak turned back to Conrad.

"Conrad?" His timid voice made Conrad wince as he sat up. Yozak immediately supported his shoulders when he saw his lover having trouble. "What is wrong?" The brunnette just shook. He was avoiding his gaze as he drew his legs up to himself.

"Yozak..." Yozak placed an arm around the injured man's shoulders.

"Conrad. Please, let me in." Yozak's voice was serious. Conrad shuddered as he felt tears begin to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry." Yozak looked at him in amazement.

"Eh?" Conrad shuddered as the first round of sobs threatened to come up.

"I'm sorry." Yozak looked at the mess of brown hair in front of him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'msorryI"sorryI"sorryI"sorryI"sorry I"sorryI"sorry!" His breath was coming in gasps now as sobs racked his figure. Yozak had never seen the strong soldier lose it like this. He pulled away enough to reach under the nearly hysterical man's face and force his chin up. Conrad's glassy eyes met his in such anguish and hopelessness that Yozak froze for a moment. The trail of tears still flowing down his cheeks increased as he tried to back away from one of the people who meant the most to him in the world. Yozak came closer and placed a gently kiss on his lover's trembling lips. He backed off a breath before Conrad pushed his lips against the other's desperately. Yozak moaned into the kiss, but refused to let himself get lost in the feeling. He pulled away slightly.

"What is wrong?" His tone was firm. He wanted to know what it was that got further past all Conrad's defences then any other tragedy he had seen. Conrad looked down.

"I'm pregnant."

000

Gunter sighed as he sat on a log that overlooked the camp. His favorite student and his favorite king were both unconscious and he could do very little. He turned and saw Gwendal heading his way.

"Join me, Gwendal?" The man grunted as he sat down. Gunter was just happy to have the peace and be with a friend, sat there relishing the breeze, trying not to worry.

"Thank you." Gunter looked at the younger Mazoku next to him in confusion. Gwendal was looking out at the camp.

"I couldn't be there for him when he was younger." His voice showed his distress. Gunter sat up.

"Oh, no you don't have to-"

"I do!" Gunter lapsed into silence as Gwendal added a wrinkle to his forehead. "He probably would have never survived if it hadn't been for you. I wish I had been there for him." He stopped at Gunter's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the man. Gunter was smiling gently. It wasn't the smile that made you cringe as you try not to wonder what he was thinking about, but rather the calm serene smile that was reassuring.

"You are there for him now." Gwendal nodded dubiously. He didn't think that forgave his younger self's behavior. "I thank you for that." Gwendal looked at the calm teacher in surprise. Then he sighed and looked out over the camp. He felt all his muscles relax. He knew that he only had a few moments before he had to return but for now, around this man, he completely relaxed. The one man he didn't have to protect.

000

Yozak stared at Conrad as the brunnette looked down in shame. His gaze flowed over his lover, taking in his state of dress for the first time and the change in his waist line. While still slender, it was no longer muscles, but fat. The soft tissue that could carry and nurture a young one. He looked at Conrad in amazement. They were going to have a child! Then he frowned as he took in the distress radiating off of the young man in waves.

"Con..." The pet name that had never ever left the bed. Usually spoken in those soft moments after completion when his very breath seemed to caress the treasure next to him. Slowly he tilted Conrad's face back up to his again. He let his stern look fade into the rising wonder in him once he had Conrad's gaze. "Really?" Conrad nodded.

Yoak smiled slightly, a soft curve that showed his pleasure at the thought. He rubbed his nose with that of his pregnant lover, relishing the surprised look on his tear-stained face. He would have said something, but at that moment the tent flap opened to admit Gwendal, followed by Gunter.

Gwendal took one look at his younger brother's tear tracks and the way he was trembling and turned to the spy in rage. Gunter was far more worried about Conrad, but held back some.

"Gurrier!" Gwendal growled as he advanced on the halflings. Yozak, for his part had felt a wince run through Conrad at his brother's and teacher's entrance. He knew the brunnette was in a fragile state of mind and in absolutely no shape to stand up to any emotional upturn from these two. He turned and spun even as the elder of the brothers came towards him. Using a strength born of his need to protect his mate he gave Gwendal his fiercest look and abruptly shoved him, and Gunter, out of the tent.

"He needs rest!" He snapped the tent shut in the amazed face of his commander and the teacher. Gunter's look turned thoughtful and was about to comment when he noticed Gwendal tense and get up to march back in there. He grabbed his friend by the shoulder.

"What does he think he's doing?" Gunter ignored the snarl in that voice.

"Whatever Conrad needs." Gunter placed a gentle but firm hand on Gwendal's shoulder. "They have known each other most of their lives. Yozak knows Conrad better then anyone!" Gwendal halted and looked down at the advisor. It hurt that he didn't know his younger brother well enough to help him. His shoulders shook some as he tried to recall his strength.

"What can I do?" Gunter's firm look softened. Gwendal rarely asked for advise. Oldest of an outcast and a brat, plus his father's death and his mother's position had forced adulthood on him too soon. Gunter doubted he would have been ready for what the younger man had gone through, though he was several years older.

"Be there for him when he explains himself." Gunter saw Gwendal's eyes flash with uncertainty before nodding.

000

Yuuri was floating in the blue of his necklace. He saw Her. She was beckoning as he rose.

**You are always running** _Running_? He wasn't running.

**From him. Why do you run from him**. He was frightened. He didn't want...He wasn't ready.

**He may not be ready either**. Yuuri saw her face. Julia's face was always so beautiful.

**Do not fear the love you hold, cherish it** _But I am afraid. What if we regret it_?

**There is only one regret I have in my death**. He saw her smile fade out of sadness, before she regained it once again.

**I do not regret the memories. Neither did he**. _What am I supposed to do_?

_**~Live~**_

Yuuri smiled slightly as he opened his eyes and looked over at the shock of blonde hair next to him. He sat up gingerly, whole body sore. He recognized this pain. It was what he felt when he pushed his 'Maou Mode' to its limit. He looked over at Wolfram. The steady green eyes were just watching him. Not yelling, not shouting, just watching. He felt his heart leap into his throat. He remembered that Wolfram had heard him. Did he hate him now?

Wolfram sighed softly as Yuuri sat up slowly. The blonde was quiet. Never a good sign.

"Ano, Wolfram?" Said Mazoku looked down as he bit his lip.

"You have the authority to break the engagement, you know." Yuuri looked at him

"Eh?" Wolfram wasn't meeting his eyes.

"As Maou, you have the authority to break any engagement without approval, except your child's. You don't have to be engaged to me anymore. You are safe in your rooms now so-" Yuuri rose from the bed quickly in shock.

"WOLF-" He was cradled by the soldier as his legs gave out, not quite ready to undertake such a task.

"Wimp! Get your rest!" Yuuri panted as Wolfram tried to place him back on the bed without success. Yuuri had grasped Wolfram's arm in a death grip. He tried to get his head to stop spinning long enough to remember what Yozak had told him several months ago.

Usually a slap is either challenged or accepted. Acceptance is shown by the person receiving the slap to kiss the slapping hand. However, after a challenge if the engagement is to be accepted, it must be restated.

_"And how do you do that?"_

_"You nip the chin, under the previous slap"_

Yuuri took a deep breath. He understood the custom better now. The nip placed the aggressor in a far more vulnerable position. If this was challenged, the engagement was over for good. If it was accepted, it promised a wedding within a decade of the event. A decade. Yuuri guessed that was enough time to be ready to be married. He knew now that he would never bond with another as he had with Wolfram.

Wolfram saw his brother and Gunter enter and yelled for them to help him get the annoying king into his bed. They had just made it to the two younger demons when Yuuri took a deep breath and stood. Gisela entered just in time to see the small nip on the bottom of Wolfram's chin. She rushed forward to grab the wavering king as the rest of the group stood stunned.

Wolfram's hand went to his cheek as the world became white noise behind him. His focus was solely on Yuuri and his proposal. The king's steady, yet feverish black eyes held his gaze as the halfling panted, waiting for a response. Wolfram took a step forward.

"Yuuri...Do you understand what you just did?" His breathless voice amazed. Yuuri firmed his glazed eyes.

"I proposed." His quiet whisper was barely heard as Wolfram looked at him, watching the kings heart sink in his eyes. The blonde fell forward in a kneel in front of the Maou. He gently raised the limp hand to his lips and brushed them acrosss the pale skin.

Yuuri smiled before his eyes rolled back again. Gisela, with Wolfram's concerned help, got him into the bed. Yuuri turned towards Wolfram as he slept. Wolfram heard that word from his lips again.

"Koi-Hanaki"

000

Yozak sighed harshly as he turned to return to his pregnant lover. Conrad was staring at him, half in tears, half in hope. Yozak glided towards the near hysterical man.

"Pregnant..." He smiled a moment as he let himself revel in the wonder of him having a child before returning his gaze to his partners. "What do you think, Con?" Conrad's breath hitched at the question. He looked down.

"How can I feel?" Yozak leaned against the end of the bed, letting their legs rest against each other. He knew that Conrad preferred space when he was trying to figure things out. He watched as Conrad pulled his legs closer.

"No one knows about us. What will they think? Our squad? Gwendal and Wolfram? Mother? Yuuri..." He let his head fall back down. Yozak sighed softly as he scratched his head.

"Well, our squad will want to know how you're doing and throw a party. Once you actually tell them." Conrad looked at Yozak, who was smirking. "They've had bets for months on which one of us admits it first." He gave his captain a wink. Conrad blushed as he looked down.

"Really?" Yozak smiled at the bubble of amusement in the otherwise melancholy voice. He nodded.

"Also, don't under-estimate Bocchan. I heard him plotting to try and play matchmaker for Gwendal and Gunter. Now that will be a show." His cheerful voice broke through Conrad's despair and lifted the brunette's spirits.

"And you? You're alright with this?" He looked at his love, hopeful. Yozak smiled gently this time. A smile he pretty much reserved for the halfling in front of him.

"I am estatic, Con." Conrad smiled fully this time and reached out and was pulled into a hug.

000

"Cheri-sama?" The blonde mazoku looked at her adopted granddaughter in curiosity. THe little brunnette was standing off to one side with a small smile.

"What is it, Little One?" Greta smiled and came over.

"Ne, when is Gunter's Birthday?" Cheri looked at the girl in surprise. They celebrated her son's birthday and Greta's and of course Yuuri's, but both Yozak and Gunter had never celebrated their birthday's that she was aware of. She smiled sadly down at Greta.

"Why do you want to know that?" Greta smiled brightly.

"So we can have a party, of course!" Cheri was afraid of that.

"Greta, Gunter doesn't want a party." Greta's smile faded into a slight frown.

"Why not?" Cheri pulled her into a hug.

"Something happened on his birthday when he was younger. He doesn't ever want to celebrate it." Greta looked down.

"But something wonderful happened on his birthday too." Cheri looked at her. "He was born!" She smiled at the simple thought for the child. Greta looked down, thinking.

"I know its hard. But Gunter wishes this." Greta looked up.

"What if we celebrate his lifeday?" Cheri looked at her in confusion.

"Life Day?" Greta smiled and nodded. Cheri smiled, still confused. "When is his Life Day?"

"It's exactly opposite his birthday. So if his birthday is the first day of summer, then his life Day is the first day of winter." She smiled happily. Cheri smiled as well.

"We'll celebrate Gunter's presence on his Life Day then, instead of his birthday?" Greta nodded. Cheri hugged her tight. She really was a smart child.

000

Gisela sighed harshly as she added a layer of spell to her king. He was resting even if she had to keep him asleep herself! Almost done, she stood and sighed as she looked at Gwendal and her father. Both were looking more stunned then awake at this point. SHe was about to suggest they breath before they passed out when the tent flap opened to admit Conrad and Yozak. SHe turned to them, her temper flaring.

"Weller! Bed! Now!" Her sergeant's voice got them moving as it always did. She really didn't try to abuse it, but they were driving her absolutely crazy. Especially since she realized that they had distracted her from completeing her spell on Yuuri, who was already stirring. Conrad looked at her sheepishly as Yozak gave her his crazy half smile. She shook her head and turned to Yuuri.

"Heika, please remain in bed. No standing. No jumping. And no moving!" He gulped but nodded, sitting against the head of the bed. She huffed and went over to check on Conrad.

Yozak looked at his young king as the king studied Conrad intently. He could practically see the connection forming in his leader's head. No wonder he had asked what a pregnant person felt like. He was the most powerful person here, of course he would be able to sense things easier then others, especially in someone he cared for and watched as much as he did Conrad.

"You shouldn't be moving quite yet. Stay here for another few hours and I'll check back after dinner." Gisela's advice, if you could call it that, was given in a lowered voice. The tent's occupants heard it though. Yuuri looked at Conrad in concern.

"That's right! Conrad, please be careful. You seem to be-"

"Fine!" Yozak's higher voice, overpowered the double-black's. He looked at Yuuri and in a lower voice. "We don't need to advertise our condition. It would be like inviting attack." Usually he left this type of explanation to Wolfram in his loud fashion or Gunter and Gwendal in their mild way, but Yozak could guess that Yuuri knew that Conrad was pregnant. Since the others probably hadn't thought much about telling the camp that Conrad was injured, especially since the captain had just walked through camp, he knew he was the only person who would quiet his king.

Yuuri looked at Yozak in puzzlement. Yozak's worried frown let him shrug his shoulders and let it slid. If they didn't want to tell anyone, that was fine. Yuuri turned to Wolfram at this point. Now that his concern for his godfather had been pacified, he realized he had gotten a response from the blonde to his proposal before passing out.

"Wolf-" Wolfram froze at his name. He looked at Yuuri, with a defiant eye, ready to defend himself and their engagement. When he met Yuuri's eyes, all his fire peetered out. Yuuri's expression was calm, content and happy. Wolfram found his blood rushing to his head as he stuttered.

"W-w-what?" Yuuri smiled brightly. Conrad and Yozak looked on with curiosity.

"Thank you."


End file.
